


Blame John Green

by picky_pixie



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: AU, Beca works at a movie theater, Chloe and John Green movies equals tears, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picky_pixie/pseuds/picky_pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The “I work at a movie theatre and I’m cleaning up after the movie is over and you’re the only person left because you’re ugly crying with popcorn over your lap” AU prompt because I'm trash for AU prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame John Green

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is based of a tumblr OTP prompt. It's my first attempt at fanfiction. I don't even know what to put here. *hides behind boulder* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pitch Perfect Franchise or any of the characters.

 

Beca always found it ironic that she couldn’t sit through a single movie, yet she spent hours in a movie theater, almost every day, cleaning up the remnants of those who could stomach films.. She always shuffled in after the movie with a broom that was almost her height. (She considered it some sick joke about her short demeanor.)  
~ ~ ~  
Beca was not enjoying the influx of John Green movies. Did they have to be so emotionally draining on the audience? The floor was always covered in used tissues combined with forgotten popcorn and spilt sodas. Singing softly, Beca dragged her broom into the empty theater that had just shown The Fault in Our Stars.  
She was interrupted from her work by a choked sob. Her head snapped up and she was met with the sight of a redhead sobbing profusely. The girl’s face was scrunched up and she was making loud ugly noises.  
Beca silently blamed John Green.  
“Um.” She uttered in bewilderment. “Hi?”  
The redhead’s head shot up. “Hi.” She choked out between tears.  
Beca wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Her boss, Luke, hadn’t covered What to Do if There is a Girl Crying into Her Popcorn, at the last staff meeting.  
“So, like, uh are you okay or?” Beca fumbled at a loss for words, lowering her broom, she walked towards the girl’s seat awkwardly.  
The girl was attempting to stop her crying, “It’s just…” Sob. “WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE??” The girl collapsed into a fresh round of tears burying her head in her knees which she had pulled on to her seat.  
Beca walked towards the girls and patted the redhead’s arm, feeling as if she should comfort the poor girl. “Uh, well, I mean. At least the girl didn’t die?” (Beca had picked up the plot from the snippets of conversation of people leaving the theater.) The crying girl’s head popped up.  
“You’re not very good at comforting.” Beca nodded in mutual agreement stunned into silence by the girl’s bright blue eyes rimmed with red. It was just Beca’s luck that the pretty girls were always crying around her. She seemed to have that effect on people.  
Then the aforementioned girl resumed crying.  
“Okay, okay. Look, will you just stop crying?” Beca asked desperately, the amount of tears this girl was shedding was overwhelming. She dug in the pockets of her ripped jeans and managed to pull out a tissue. “Here. Clean yourself up.” She paused, the girl made no attempt to take the tissue, she was too busy sobbing the name ‘Augustus’.  
“Please,” Beca pleaded. “I have to sweep up but I can’t just leave you here. Even my conscious couldn’t handle that.”  
The auburn haired girl reached a shaky hand out for Beca’s tissue. The girl’s crying subdued slightly as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. “Wow,” The blue eyed young woman said. “I must look like a wreck to you.”  
Beca couldn’t find a way to tactfully lie about that statement so she just nodded apologetically with a sympathetic smile. The girl laughed and Beca was astounded by how pretty and gentle it sounded. “I’m fine now, honestly. Don’t look so worried, Beca!”  
“Well, if you’re sure okay, I should probably get to work.” She said gesturing at the messy theater. Beca was sorry to be leaving -- “How do you know my name?”  
The girl colored slightly, “I uh, heard your co worker call you Beca earlier.” She said, smiling so brightly Beca wondered how she wasn’t burning up from the sheer force of the grin.  
Beca quirked one side of her mouth into a smile, “Well, what’s you’re name? You know, so I don’t have to keep calling you ‘Crying Girl’ in my head?”  
“Chloe Beale.” Chloe said, a laugh lighting up her face.  
“Well, Chloe, I really should sweep up. Sorry Augustus died, by the way.”  
Chloe waved her hand as if to dismiss Beca’s apology, “Not you fault. Look, after you finish, do you want to get some food together? It’ll be my apology for keeping you from your job.”  
“Okay. Yeah, that sounds good. My shift ends once I finish cleaning up here so, you can wait here or come back in an hour.” Beca said, slowly warming up to Chloe’s bubbly personality.  
Chloe grinned and then reached down into her purse and pulled out her phone, “Here, put your number in my phone and I’ll text you so you have my number to text when you’re done!” Beca found Chloe’s excitement was awfully persuasive as she typed her number into the contact info, absently thinking that it would have made more sense for Chloe to put her number in Beca’s phone.  
With a wave and bright smile, Chloe was off leaving a slightly bemused Beca in her wake.  
~ ~ ~  
Chloe noisily sipped her soda as Beca wondered why they were eating at such a fancy restaurant when there was a perfectly fine Taco Bell next door. Then again, Chloe had eagerly pulled Beca into the restaurant, exclaiming that her cousin worked there so they could get a nice table right away, (she was sacrificing Taco Bell for this girl’s company. Taco Bell. Beca was always a sucker for cute girls). As they sat crunching away at garlic bread, Chloe’s expression was one of an intense gazed mingled with a broad smile.  
“Dude, are you always this cheerful?” Beca questioned after moments of prolonged eye contact.  
“Are you always so pessimistic?” Chloe giggled to Beca.  
“I’m not pessimistic!” She protested. “ Sarcastic, yes. Pessimist? Not so much.”  
Chloe just smiled and raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl. “Okayyy, I’ll take your word for it. So besides being pessimistic- sorry, sarcastic- what do you like to do? What’s it like working at a movie theater?’  
Beca allowed a small smile to slip out. “I’m really into music mostly. I just work as a janitor part time. I mostly work at a music store as a DJ. What about you?’  
Chloe’s eyes shone excitedly at the mention of music. “I’m a nurse in a pediatrician’s office.” She paused then, “I do acapella in my free time. I love music too.” The way Chloe’s voice became soft as she relayed this message to Beca was adorable. To Beca, it seemed as though Chloe was baring the most secret part of her heart. She felt the faintest glimmer of hope that this apology dinner would become something like a date. The girls shared affectionate smiles before Chloe launched into an anecdote about the cute kids she’d passed stickers out to at work, meaningful looks forgotten  
~ ~ ~  
“At least let me drive you home!” Beca insisted after Chloe had paid for the check and not allowed Beca to split the cost. They had spent the evening talking about everything under the Sun and Beca found herself liking Chloe more and more with each word she uttered and smile she doled out.  
Chloe laughingly agreed to Beca’s request.  
~ ~ ~  
It turned out Chloe knew the words to every song ever. Or at least that’s what it felt like during the ride to her apartment. No matter what song played on the radio, be it an oldie, or top 40, or some alternative band, Chloe was always singing along and tapping out the beat on her thighs or the armrest, she even leaned over to tap on Beca’s hands which gripped the steering wheel loosely. If it was anyone else, Beca would have forbidden the constant switching between stations and the singing and especially the touchy tapping. Somehow Beca couldn’t quite muster the snark to snap at Chloe for singing after all, she had a nice voice. One that Beca wouldn’t mind hearing more often. As for the tapping well, who could blame Beca if she found herself yearning for those seconds when Chloe would press her fingers to the backs of Beca’s hand leaving the feeling of music interspersed with a burgeoning happiness?  
Beca pulled up in front of Chloe’s apartment and they sat in the car as the last chords of Titanium played out. Beca leaned forward and switched of the radio. “We’re here.” Beca said hoping her feeling of slight forlornness wasn’t seeping into her tone.  
Chloe smiled softly, “Yup, we are. You know, I had a really nice time today.”  
“Sobbing into your popcorn was nice?” Beca deadpanned.  
Chloe laughed and shoved Beca’s shoulder, “No, dummy, I had a nice time at dinner with you.”  
“I had a nice time with you.” Beca replied shyly, dropping her tough demeanor in an instant. The redhead seemed to have astounding effects of her.  
“We should do this again.”  
Beca nodded in agreement. The girls stared at each other, tender new feelings revealing themselves in the undertones of their smiles.  
“Ok, well, call me!” Chloe said in a voice of buoyancy. With a smile, she hopped out of the car and Beca sat in a stunned stupor. The atmosphere of intimacy disappeared and Beca stared at her steering wheel as she pondered the evening’s occurrences. She jumped out of her skin at the knock of her car window. With her heart beating what felt like a thousand beats a minute she turned to see Chloe standing by the window. The auburn haired girl motioned for Beca to roll down the windows. Beca complied and Chloe leaned forward resting her forearms against the car door. Her faces was inches away from Beca’s but, Chloe didn’t seem to notice or care much.  
“Back so soon?” Beca said, a smile tugging at her lips.  
“I just couldn’t stay away.” Chloe joked. “I just wanted to say, I really really liked tonight. I want to see more of you. Like on a date. Do you want to go on a date sometime?” She said in a flood of words  
Beca grinned, “Well, as long as we don’t see a John Green movie, or any movie for that matter. I would love to.”  
Chloe’s face flickered with excitement and, without a moment’s notice, she leaned farther into the car and pressed her lips against Beca’s chasetly. Beca leaned into the kiss and felt like she was floating. Chloe pulled away far too soon for the brunette’s liking. (Beca bit her lips to keep a whine of annoyance from coming out.)  
“I mean it. Call me.” Chloe said her expression filled with content jubalience. Then she leaned back in and locked lips with her equally happy companion.


End file.
